Restless Nights
by wocketchu
Summary: Just a short little smutty story I whipped up XD Since I can't find any fics with Vortex/Nocturne I will create my own! XD Enjoy! and thanks to SetsunaNoroi who helped me with all my horrid grammar mistakes 3


Reaching his arms into the air, the dream ghost stretched out his aching muscles. It had been a long night, one that was proving to be a sleepless one. The dream spectral could usually fall asleep easily, but tonight was different. He found himself tossing and turning between the sheets and kicking off the many blankets in frustration. Nocturne fluffed his pillows to get more comfortable but those ended up on the ground in his anger. Sighing to himself he flopped down and stared at the ceiling. Just when he was ready to throw a tantrum, a faint mumbling sounded next to him. His lover Vortex, unlike him, was in a deep slumber and probably dreaming of creating dangerous and violent storms.

Oh how Nocturne envied him. He was a dream ghost so sleep usually came easily for him but not tonight. He watched as the others eye lids fluttered. He could tell Vortex was in a deep slumber now. Huffing to himself, he crossed his arms trying to settle his mind down but it was hopeless he was just to wound up to rest. The dream spectral wondered if he should wake the other male, but that would be rude. As it was Vortex that rarely slept, he was the kind of ghost that has limitless amount of energy and thought sleep was a waste of time.

So the weather spectral only slept when he was truly exhausted, and Nocturne knew he had a long day. In the early hours of the morning he was creating hurricanes off the African coast line, later on in the afternoon he began creating low pressure systems which promised much rain. It had been tiring work for the ghost and he later on returned to the Nocturne's castle ready to collapse. He remembered basically having to carry his tired lover to bed which in no time passed out from exhaustion.

Hearing a soft mumble snapped Nocturne out of his thoughts. He turned to see Vortex whimpering and mumbling something. He assumed the other was having some sort of nightmare until he heard a long pleasurable groan escape his lips. Then the dream ghost knew it was no nightmare he was having. Blushing a little he sat up and hovered over the other male watching him closely.

"No doubt he is dreaming of me…" he thought proudly.

This wasn't the first time Nocturne caught Vortex having a dirty dream. Oh there had been plenty of other times, the weather ghost was quite talkative during his dreams

and it always woke Nocturne up. Most nights he would lay there and listen to Vortex beg and whine for more, it had been amusing for sometime. Until it became more frequent, Nocturne wouldn't have minded it but it usually happened in the early hours of the morning, when he was too tired to even function. But tonight was a different story; he was no where near falling asleep, in fact he was wide awake.

"Hmmm I wonder…" he thought poking Vortex in the side. "Wake up…" he whispered softly and nudged him again.

It was no use. He was out like a light. Grinning to himself, he decided to take advantage of this situation. Crawling on top of the other male he, sat in his lap and continued to watch. He wondered what he should do, and how far he should go. Reaching down, he tugged the hem of the others grey pajamas and snapped the band which creating a rather loud sound. Still there was no indication that Vortex would wake, he only laid there and continued to dream.

"My, you are tired…" he said aloud.

Snapping the band again, he slowly trailed his hand down between the other legs and began to rub against the soft fabric. He watched as Vortex's mouth dropped open and let out a long groan. Rubbing a little faster, he could feel his lover harden against his hand.

"Vortex you better wake u. You're missing all the fun." he giggled.

Grabbing the material, he phased through the pajamas and threw them aside leaving Vortex very naked and very vulnerable. Now he had something else in mind besides sleep. Something much more fun. Swishing his tendrils around, he stretched them out and formed his legs. He was ready for this, his naughty actions had already aroused him making him want the other badly.

"Vortex….you better wake up….cause I'm ready for you." he moaned out, rubbing himself into the other.

The slumbering male's face flushed deeper and he let out a soft sigh. Meanwhile Vortex was having one of the most erotic dreams he'd had in a long time. There in his dream Nocturne and him were high up on the clouds and the dream spectral was lying back on a soft wispy cloud begging Vortex to take him. His starry body was covered with beads of sweat and his long dark hair was in a mess around him. Vortex watched as the dream Nocturne was panting and feverishly rubbing his hands over his own body.

"I can't wait anymore…please take me now…" biting his lip leaving it red and swollen.

Vortex felt waves of pleasure race through his body like lightning as he watched his lover writhe on the soft cloud. He hated dreams like this, his body was frozen so all he could do was watch and be teased. It was like pure torture for Vortex.

"What are you waiting for?" he heard Nocturne whine out.

Trying hard to force his body to move but it didn't work, he sat there frozen unable to touch his begging lover. Back in Nocturne's bedroom he giggled to himself as he saw Vortex grind his teeth and groan.

"My, you must be having one good dream." he sighed, feeling a little jealous all of a sudden.

Feeling angry he bucked his hips harder in Vortex. He wanted…no needed him to wake up right now but unaware to Nocturne he wasn't the other one with frustrations. Vortex was still paralyzed and could only watch as his lover was beginning to touch himself.

"Noc, I can't move…" he groaned in disappointment.

But his dream lover paid him no mind as he began fingering himself, not even noticing that Vortex was unable to move. The defeated weather spectral slumped his shoulders. This was completely unfair, and he hoped he would wake up soon because just watching was no fun.

Meanwhile Nocturne was having fun of his own, gripping both of their manhood's in one hand he began to slowly pump them up and down in slow rhythm. Titling his head back he gasped, his body began to tingle with desire. He found it amazing that Vortex still hadn't woken up but the other was slowly begging to come back to consciousness.

Feeling his mind wake up, Vortex felt relieved that the torturous dream was finally over. He still felt the lingering pleasure between his legs, he would have to take care of that, but it seemed that someone was already doing that job. Vortex felt someone on top of him, touching him. Opening his tired eyes slowly he saw Nocturne on top of him. Better yet the night ghost was rubbing himself feverishly into his body. He was too lost in his own pleasure to notice that Vortex was wide awake and watching him. Not saying anything, the other just laid there and watched, he wondered why Nocturne hadn't woken him up.

"Ahh you feel so good…" Vortex heard his lover whisper out. The powerful weather spectral felt his face heat up.

"Do I?" he asked with a lustful tone. Nocturne's eyes shot open and blushed with a guilty look on his face.

"Soooo you do this every night when I'm asleep?" Vortex teased shifting his hips so he created more friction. Gripping the sheets and Nocturne gasped out. He wasn't expecting the sudden movement.

"No…no. I…it was just tonight." he confessed but Vortex wasn't buying it at all.

"Yah right I bet you do this every time I fall asleep." he laughed and then gave the others bottom a smack. Nocturne jumped feeling then sudden sting on his rear.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one having a dirty dream." he said and pinched the others arm lightly. Vortex furrowed his brow.

"Huh…what are you talking about?" he asked, wondering how Nocturne knew that.

"Well, I didn't see what you were dreaming like I usual do…but I sure heard it." he said cockily and crossed his arms.

"You heard me?" Vortex asked eyes going wide. The poor ghost had no clue that sometimes he would sleep talk, he wondered what exactly the other male heard.

"Oh yess…I heard everything little whimper…and every lustful moan…" Nocturne grinned leaning down getting close to his face.

"Now that you're awake…..maybe we should help one another out…" the dream ghost purred rubbing his body into his lover's. Vortex groaned feeling his cock harden with excitement, in an instant he felt himself lose control and he sat up, quickly tackling the other backwards. Landing roughly on top, he heard Nocturne let out a little gasp, probably from him knocking the wind out of him.

"Oww…you don't have to kill me in the process…" Nocturne wined.

"Oh sorry..." he said, kissing him on the forehead as an apology. But the kiss didn't stop there, he continued planting soft kisses on the others face and continued down his neck towards his chest. Sighing softly Nocturne laid back as he enjoyed the others lips kissing his skin gently, he began to vocalize his pleasure as he felt those warm lips on his stomach. Using his skilled tongue Vortex lapped further down reaching his target. Without warning he took the other male into his mouth and sucked the hardened member roughly. Nocturne sat up in sudden shock. He hadn't been expecting that so soon.

Groaning deeply in his throat, he fell back and stretched his arms above him grabbing onto the headboard. Vortex took his time pleasuring his lover, softly sucking one moment then nipping roughly at the sensitive skin the next. Judging by the blissful look on Nocturne's face he knew the other was close. Lately it didn't take him long to go over the edge, something Vortex was quite proud of. It made his ego swell knowing he could practically make Nocturne melt in a matter of minutes. But he hadn't been paying attention to his aggressive touching and heard Nocturne let out a rather loud cry then tasted the familiar salty flavor.

Nocturne lay there gasping and trembling trying to calm himself down. He was still amazed how his lover could make him lose it so quickly. Then again Vortex had been a natural at this from the start. Wiping his forehead he looked down at his lover who was busy licking his lips.

"That's a new record…" Vortex grinned obviously pleased with himself.

"Well I must say…you know how to get me hot." he grinned fanning himself with one hand. Vortex chuckled, placing his hands on the bed he crawled over to Nocturne and looked down at him with an odd expression.

"What?" the night spectral asked, still trying to catch his breathe.

"Why are you awake anyways? I mean, shouldn't you be asleep at this hour?" he asked, obviously confused. He knew Nocturne loved sleeping so it seemed odd that he would still be awake.

"Oh…well I couldn't sleep for some reason…." He sighed out, still feeling wide awake.

A very devilish grin seemed to appear on Vortex's face when his lover said that. Taking both his hands, he placed them on Nocturne's shoulders pinning him down.

"Well….that's good news for me then." he growled out. Diving down, he captured the others lips with his own. The untamed weather ghost began to kiss him lustfully, wanting to taste more and more of the squirming spectral beneath him. Nocturne gasped out breaking the kiss. He felt the familiar heat start to pool in his belly then spread out all over.

"Are you usually this feisty this time of night?" he panted out feeling lightheaded from the intense kiss.

"I'm always feisty around you." he smirked making a sudden grab between Nocturne's legs and giving his member a squeeze. The spectral cried out, feeling himself grow hard again. Everything began to grow hot once more and Nocturne found himself bucking into the hand that was teasing him.

"Ahh more Vortex…." he begged, wrapping his arms around the male bringing him closer.

"I need more…" he whispered softly, slowly emphasizing each word.

Vortex took the hint and traced his hand further down, reaching the others tight entrance. He knew exactly what Nocturne wanted and he was going to give it to him. Swirling a digit around he teased the others entrance. The night god wiggled his bottom around, trying to create more friction. He wanted it inside already.

"Stop teasing me…" he groaned out and before he could say anything else Vortex pressed the digit completely inside. Arching back, he screamed out in bliss, his tight entrance loving the feeling of being penetrated. Nocturne twisted on the bed feeling his lover press his finger in and out creating a slow pace. Vortex was really in no rush, he had all night and since Nocturne wasn't in the mood for sleep he felt like he could take his sweet time. The dream spectral on the other hand wasn't really in the mood to take his time, he couldn't wait to get to the good part. He wanted Vortex to pin him down and take him like some wild animal.

"I want it now…please take meeee…" he whined out, not wanting to wait any longer. He looked up with a pleading expression. Vortex couldn't resist those soft red eyes practically begging him to make love. Not wanting to make his lover wait anymore, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the others waist, pulling him closer. Leaning over, he pressed close to the other male beneath his body. He could feel him quivering with excitement, and it made Vortex shiver knowing that Nocturne wanted him so badly.

Holding onto Nocturne's tiny frame, he shifted himself and got into the right position. Pressing his length against the others needy body, he began to push inside. He was immediately consumed in its tight heat and it practically made him howl with pleasure. Nocturne arched as he felt the thick cock penetrate him, wanting Vortex to go deeper he spread his legs as far as they could go giving Vortex more access.

"Yesss….." Nocturne hissed out finally getting what he wanted. He'd been waiting all night for this. Bucking his hips forward he tried to create more friction but Vortex was holding onto his hips firmly so it was useless.

"Ahh stop going so slow…." the smaller male begged out. He was in no mood to take things easy. He wanted Vortex to pound him until the bed broke.

"Aren't you the one that always wants to take it slow?" Vortex chuckled, making sure he barely moved his hips. Nocturne hissed in anger, Vortex was driving him mad. His body couldn't take this gentle pace he needed it to be rough. Nocturne began thinking of ways he could overpower the other so he could be on top. But that would be no easy task, Vortex was twice his size and twice as powerful. Thinking to himself he grinned as an idea popped into his head. If he couldn't overpower the other with brute strength he could use his wit instead.

"Ohhh Vortex….my back is starting to hurt do you think you can grab one of those

pillows behind you and put it underneath me…" the night spectral asked sweetly.

Vortex immediately responded by reaching behind him and reaching for one of the soft pillows. While the weather spectral had his back turned Nocturne took the chance to jump him.

"You want this one Noc-" and before he could finish his sentence he felt a force collide into him which caused him to fall back on the bed. Just when he was about to ask what happened, he felt the other male straddling him with a firm grip on his cock.

"Hah…fell for it." Nocturne smirked.

Vortex felt stupid for being tricked like that. He was about to turn the tables again but before he could push the other back he felt a tightness around his cock. He watched as Nocturne forced himself down taking all of him in one movement. The starry skinned ghost cried out in response and began riding the other hard and fast. Vortex felt like his was in his dream again, he couldn't move but instead or being paralyzed he was memorized by Nocturne. He continued to watch his lover bounce widely on top moaning and mewling with delight.

"Ahh Nocturne…" the weather ghost moaned deeply.

He wanted to grab the other male and force him down but it felt too good to move. It was rare for Nocturne to be this un-tamed, his lover was usually on the bottom, letting Vortex be the wild one. It was a nice change of pace and it made the ghost of weather hotter than ever.

Nocturne felt like he couldn't control himself. It felt like his hips were being forced up and down by some invisible force. Roughly grinding his bottom into the lap beneath him, he suddenly felt a sudden spike of pleasure pulse inside of him. Arching, he began pounding that same spot over and over again. The other just watched this erotic show before him. He felt a little guilty just laying there enjoying himself. He wanted to add to the pleasure Nocturne was feeling. Reaching up, he rubbed his fingertips together making a tiny electric spark. Using the tiniest amount of his lightning power he snaked his hands up towards the others nipples. Nocturne was completely oblivious to what was about to happen until he felt a hot and somewhat tingling sensation on his chest. Looking down he saw Vortex about to zap a very sensitive part of his body.

"Vortex wha-" but Nocturne was cut off as he felt Vortex zap his nipples, it stung but left very pleasurable sensation behind. It wasn't uncommon for Vortex to use his weather powers in the bedroom. They added a bit of spice to the relationship.

"Ah again! Again!" he begged the other pressing his chest closer into the electrically charged hands teasing him.

Vortex obeyed, giving him another jolt. The ghost of sleep and dreams squealed out at the sensation. Feeling bored zapping the other, Vortex decided to change it up. Pulling Nocturne closer to him, he pressed his lips against his skin and blew gently. From his mouth came air as cold as winter, which caused Nocturne to shiver in delight as his skin formed goose bumps. Blowing again this time Vortex caused the temperature to be warm like bath water. He hoped the others body would enjoy the sensations. He got his answer when he heard Nocturne whimper slightly and pressed his needy body into him.

"You like that?" he asked out gently nipping at the others skin.

His lover panted and nodded in approval. The night spectral was starting to grow close. With each touch it felt like he was losing his mind, he knew Vortex would push him over the edge soon. Changing the temperate on his hand, Vortex watched as it grew so cold it formed tiny icicles. Grinning wickedly he made a sudden grab for Nocturne's throbbing member. The ghost let out a sudden yelp, feeling the burning cold between his legs.

"Ahhhhh Vortex!" Twisting his body, he wanted to get away from the freezing hand.

The sensation was too cold for him. It made his body start to shiver violently. Knowing his lover had enough, the weather spectral began warming up his hand. He had no intention of hurting Nocturne, but he knew the changes in temperature would drive him wild and make him cum in no time. Sighing to himself, Nocturne felt the hand holding onto him grow warmer. It was making him melt as he felt it get hotter and hotter, he let Vortex know how much he was enjoying this by writhing and moaning quite loudly.

"Ah…I'm…" he panted feeling his body begin to give into Vortex.

Taking the hint, Vortex began bucking his hips up into his lover, he wasn't going to stop until Nocturne spilled every last drop of his essence. Gripping the cock in his hand, he raised the temperature so it was boiling. In response Nocturne gripped the sheets and began riding his lover as fast as he could.

"Ahh yes! Vortex I can't hold on! It feels too good!" Nocturne screamed feeling his hips start to tremble.

Not wanting to make his lover hold on any more, he roughly slammed his hips up which caused Nocturne to lose it. Vortex watched as the dream king, with eyes clenched shut, threw his head back and screamed out in delight. Both of them howled loudly as they felt their intense orgasms take over and rock their worlds with indescribable pleasure.

Panting and shaking slightly Nocturne collapsed forward onto Vortex's heaving chest. He finally felt his body relax, whatever excess energy keeping him up was now gone.

"Wow…you get frisky late at night…" Vortex panted trying to cool himself off.

"I'm not the only one…" Nocturne chuckled a little, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

Looks like his sleeping problem was taken care of. Curling himself up, he snuggled into the other male let out a soft sigh.

"I'm gonna start waking you up at this hour…" Vortex grinned, looking over at the clock.

"Not a chance…if anyone is doing the waking, it's going to be me…" Nocturne warned, not wanting anyone to wake him from his slumber.

"Oh, alright…." Vortex whined out.

"But if you are in the mood just "wake me up"." the spectral winked.

Nocturne smiled and nodded in agreement. Both of them, now truly exhausted, drifted into a deep sleep curled up in each others arms.


End file.
